Playing Games
by Findingthetruthinyourlies
Summary: During the girl's day in, Santana plays video games to pass some time. Brittany takes it to the next level by teasing her while she plays. Santana is not allowed to stop playing her game or else Brittany will as well.


My fill on this prompt over at the Glee Kink Prompts:

Santana is playing videogames (PS3/Xbox type) when Brittany decides to torture her a little: She gets on her knees and starts eating her out, but if Santana stops playing, she stops too. Only oral, no hands.  
>Bonus point: When Santana is about to come and can't keep playing anymore, she grabs Brittany's hair and rubs against her desperately.<p>

This was originally posted on my Tumblr but I decided to upload it here. Written for Ducksinthehat. :3

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters used in this story.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Fuck damn it all Puck! What kind of shit is that? You just fucking sat there! Mierda! Vete al infierno hijo de perra." Santana all but roared into her head set as she was once again killed off by some other player. God forbid it be a snot nosed 15 year old Santana internally grumbled.<p>

"Fuck man, I'm lagging like a bitch over here. Calm your tits! I'm going to come back and pwn the hell out of these fuckers."

"Yeah good fucking luck with that you couldn't even lay down a decent cover fire," Growled Santana.

It was Saturday morning and neither Brittany nor Santana had anything planned for the day. It was their monthly day in where all they did was laze around the apartment doing nothing but relaxing and enjoying each other's company.

Life in the city was always fast paced, with Santana taking extra courses and Brittany's dedication to her new show and with both girls working part-time to help save up for a place that wasn't funded by Santana's father, time together was often scarce.

Brittany was out on her morning jog that had turned into a midday run thanks to the morning ministrations of one Santana Lopez and so the brunette had decided to kill some time before she came back and what better way than to blow shit up on Call of Duty?

Thus therein lays the reason as to why she was currently camped on the couch in nothing but her wife beater, boxers, and headset raging at Puck and other unnamed gamers that were too incompetent to keep up with her gaming skills.

"Like I said I've got this San. I've got a plan to obliterate all of these fucking campers and noob tubers. We just need to get Mike on-line and we'd completely dominate this server." Puck jeered.

"Whatever man I can't stay on to much longer anyways. Britts will be back from her run soon and then we've got to start planning dinner for tonight." Said Santana.

"Ahh tonight is your domestic night isn't it? How cute, little Sanny playing house with Britts." teased Puck as he covered Santana's character with a quick headshot to a prepping sniper.

"Thanks for that and you shut your mouth! At least I get laid more times on my _domestic_ day with Brittany than you do in a month with all of your putas e callejeras." Santana bit out as she desperately tried not to get blown up again. Today was not a good day for her K/D ratio.

"How's your K/D today hun?" murmured Brittany into Santana's ear.

Santana yelped and jumped slightly at the unexpected sensation of having Brittany whisper huskily into her ear. The Latina took a moment to appreciate the vision that was her girlfriend in her jogging shorts and sports bra, damn she looked good with her hair freshly released from its pony tail.

.

* * *

><p>Brittany has always enjoyed the feeling of the sun hitting her body. Sweat dripped down her toned dancers body as she rounded the corner for the last block left on her return run home to her lover who was no doubt either still passed out naked in bed or somewhat dressed and on the couch awaiting her return.<p>

Brittany giggled to herself at the images and increased her pace for the home stretch, eager to return to the apartment to enjoy the rest of her day full of nothing but Santana.

Having reached the apartment complex Brittany took this moment to catch her breath and wipe her face with her towel as she climbed the stairs.

She could still feel her runners high humming through her body, it always made her feel so much _friskier_ for a lack of a better term. With her body filled with endorphins and the heat of the sun and from her previous morning activities still running thick through her, Brittany was eager to return to Santana.

When she opened the door she was greeted to the sounds of explosions and artillery firing along with fiery Spanish from her girlfriends mouth. Brittany grinned while taking off her trainers, she loved how worked up Santana would get when she was having an off day on-line. She would always be extra _rambunctious_ during lady baby making times, plus when San spoke to her in Spanish it helped get her off like little else can.

Feeling the familiar wet heat she always felt when she let her mind wander to those kinds of thoughts Brittany grinned wolf-ishly and pulled her hair out of its pony tail to let it hang gently down her back.

She quietly padded over to the kitchen to grab her bottle of water chugging it down to help rehydrate herself after the run and then sneaked over to where her oblivious lover sat still fuming over the lack of coordination between herself and Puck.

She smirked already knowing what she wanted to do to her unsuspecting lover. If there is one thing Brittany is good at, it's thinking of new ways to enjoy Santana's body. Santana always said Variety was the spice of sex… or something like that.

.

.

* * *

><p>At the first feel of the blonde's teeth on her neck and her hands on her abdomen Santana squeaked her surprise before realizing it was just Britt. At that point then she was ready to just rip the headset off her head and drag Brittany onto the couch but that idea was quickly shut down when she felt Brittany's lips by her right ear as she husked out "Keep playing. If you stop playing or log off then <em>I'll stop<em> and you'll get nothing for the rest of the day. Also be sure to keep your hands to yourself."

Santana had to firmly bite her bottom lip to not make a single sound as Brittany started to nip and lick at her neck with renewed vigor as she tried to not get blown up and alert Puck as to what was happening. The bloody perv would never let her live it down. Familiar with the kinds of games Brittany liked to play she tried to focus back to the game enough so that Brittany wouldn't find any reason to cease her actions.

Santana groaned softly when she felt Brittany's hands go under her wife beater dragging her short blunt nails up her torso to cup and massage her breasts, taking care to not touch her now pebbled nipples. Brittany was always one to drag things out until she was sure that things would go the way she wanted them to. Santana started to squirm in her seat now unable to stop the way her body seemed to naturally arch into Brittany's touch all while trying to not lose focus on the game.

"Santana! You almost let some punk cunt punt you. You're getting sloppy, are you to busy rubbing one out over there or what? Sheesh at least act like you know what you're doing."

Making a small noise in the back of her throat as Brittany finally pinched her dark aching tips Santana on a shaky breath whispered out "… you have no idea."

At that moment Brittany grabbed the hem of the tank and pulled it off Santana leaving the girl in only her boxers. Brittany then leaped across the couch and knelt in front of the brunette and gave her a quick yet passionate kiss that left the Latina gasping for breath before pulling away with a grin and went back to work on Santana's torso. Santana looked at her player only to realize that she had been a sitting duck during the searing kiss Brittany had laid on her.

Of course Puck did not take this very well, Santana then simply lowered the volume on the mic tuning out Puck. The last thing she wanted to hear right now was Puck's screeching in her ear. Complete and utter buzz kill.

Then suddenly it wasn't a problem anymore as she felt Brittany yank the headset off her head and toss it to the floor a bit away.

"He talks too much" growled Brittany as she went back to enjoying Santana's body.

A whimper was torn from Santana's throat when she felt Brittany's hot and wet mouth close over her nipple sucking hard while using teeth to tease. Santana felt a rush of hot wet heat at this and it took every ounce of her will power to not just throw Brittany on the couch and have her way with her right then and there. However she knew better than to do that, if she lost control like that and ruined Brittany's game so soon she'd have to become very well acquainted with her hand for the next couple of weeks.

Attempting to focus again on her video game she began to pant as Brittany's mouth made its way down her trembling abs and to the waist band of her boxers.

With a light smack to the right side of her hip and a growl of impatience from Brittany, Santana got the message and lifted her hips enough for her lover to yank the only remaining barrier down her legs and toss it over her shoulder.

Brittany then smoothed the palms of her hands from the Latina's knees to her thighs, she then let her mouth travel quickly back up Santana's torso before husking out in her ear "Spread them."

With a gasping moan at that Santana wasted no time in quickly granting full access to Brittany's mouth that had quickly made its way back to the apex of the darker skinned girl. Taking time to carefully run her tongue around the edges of the brunettes slit enjoying the sweet musky taste of her girlfriend's essence.

Santana bucked her hips at this and fought to not close her eyes as she whimpered from the delicious feeling of Brittany's tongue along her neither lips.

Brittany then placed her hands behind Santana's knees to help keep her legs apart as she took a long wide lick from Santana's dripping center to her clit before locking her lips and tongue to suckle and lavish the throbbing nub.

Crying out in sheer pleasure, Santana almost lost it and tossed the controller before remembering that the second she did Brittany's tongue would stop its magical ministrations.

Releasing the nub with a final nip to it that made the Latina's hips buck harshly and a strangled groan to escape her throat Brittany then fully delved into her lovers now soaked pussy and proceeded to devour everything she had to give.

At this point Santana was panting harshly and had been reduced to gripping her controller for dear life as she desperately tried to just avoid getting slaughtered on-line. When she suddenly felt Brittany's tongue enter her and thrust in and out repeatedly Santana could do little but let her head fall back for a minute as she let her cries of pleasure ring out and she desperately rode the blonde's face.

As Brittany tongue fucked her girl and felt Santana start to ride her face she growled and placed one of her hands on the girl's abdomen getting her to settle down. Brittany would be the one setting the pace this time.

It was so hot, she felt so hot, her body was on fire as she quivered and was steadily approaching her climax. She could feel her juices dripping down her thighs as Brittany continued to fuck her with nothing but her tongue and couldn't help the whimpers that kept escaping her mouth. These whimpers only being drowned out only when Santana had to gasp for breath as Brittany hit a particularly sweet spot with her tongue inside of her and then the longing moan that was torn from her throat when Brittany pulled out completely.

The moan turned into a shriek as Brittany then started up long stroked with special pauses to worship Santana's red and throbbing clit. The feel of her girlfriend's long hair brushing against her thighs, her wet strong tongue fucking her, and the sight of her girlfriend on her knees in between her legs almost made her cum right then and there.

Brittany loved hearing the mixture of pants, groans, moans, and whimpers that always came from the brunette whenever she went down like this on her. There was nothing sexier than eating out her girl enjoying her unique taste and textures and feeling her entrance tighten around her tongue as she throbbed and twitched with the beginnings of an orgasm.

Feeling the need to step up her game the blonde began to pick up the intensity of her tongue's dance against her girlfriends wet slit.

Santana, in a state of delirious euphoria, was barely conscious of the fact that her focus on the game was hanging by a thread and at this point she was more just clinging to the controller to have something to hang onto as she tried to ride her girlfriends tongue for all she was worth.

The brunette's keening broken moans are music to Brittany's ears; these types of moans always signal that Santana was starting to get dangerously close the edge.

The blonde then began to hum a little tune after she latched her mouth directly on her girlfriend's clit and began to nibble and suck this time with an almost unbearable intensity.

At this Santana choked out a broken version of Brittany's name as she lost all semblance of control and tossed the control away from her and her hands immediately went to grip the taller girls head as she rode her mouth without any semblance of restraint.

Gasping and panting she gathered Brittany's hair and pulled it back from her face with her hands, she wanted to be able to watch Brittany as she brought Santana to her climax without any hindrance.

Thrusting her hips in time with Brittany's sucks and her tongues rhythm, Santana started to whimper out how good Brittany was making her feel, begging her to not stop as she was so close to that sweet release.

The pressure was building unbearably inside of her and Santana could only whimper and whisper with a shudder to Brittany as she gripped her hair and rode her mouth "Brittany… Baby I'm so close. So fucking close. Please don't stop. Please. Oh my god please make me cum. _Please."_

With a pleased moan at Santana's begging and need for her to finish her off Brittany looked up and locked eyes with Santana as she thrust her tongue back into Santana and allowed her to ride her until she felt the tell-tale clenching around her tongue and the death grip on her skull as Santana began to fall apart against her tongue. Brittany helped her ride out her orgasm by lazily thrusting her tongue into her before pulling out and gently flicking the girl's red and now overly sensitive clit causing the brunette to shake and moan beyond her initial pleasure.

When Santana locked eyes with the blue eyed goddess in between her legs and felt her talented tongue inside of her again, she felt herself unravel and her orgasm explode throughout her and rip her apart. With a strangled cry of Brittany's name she writhed around in pleasure and gripped the blonde's hair and skull as she came apart against her lovers tongue and mouth.

With broken whispered "I Love You's" and pants, Santana came down from her high. She ran her fingers through Brittany's hair enjoying the silky feel of it for a moment before tugging softly to bring her mouth up so she could give her girl a well deserved kiss.

Tasting herself on Brittany's lips and tongue she smirked into the kiss as she brought the girl close against her body for a while until they pulled away for much needed air.

"Well then. I see your run didn't wear you out to badly huh Britt?" said Santana with a smirk.

Brittany just smiled smugly and replied with a cheeky "I'm never too tired to fuck you senseless San."

Santana playfully smacked her ass at that and Brittany only laughed and gave her girlfriend a bright and radiant smile before smooching her and cuddling up against her to help keep her naked lover warm.

"So! What are we going to do today for dinner? I was thinking maybe this time we could cook some Italian. I mean how can you go wrong with pasta and sauces? You owe me anyways. You so cheated during our game at the end! I could have totally stopped and you'd have been left hanging." stated Brittany with a grin.

"Oh still hungry Britt Britt? I thought you'd have eaten well enough already" Santana teased huskily into Brittany's ear as she completely ignored the part about her transgression.

Brittany's face flushed a little before she giggled and then squealed when Santana flipped them over so that she was now stretched out with the Brunette hovering above her.

When Brittany managed to control her giggles and lock eyes with her love again her breath caught at the smolder in the Latina's eyes.

"You know San… suddenly I'm not that hungry for food anymore." Brittany whispered out. God did she love their Saturdays together.


End file.
